


he flew too close to the sun.

by orphan_account



Series: AU Yeah August! [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Alternate Universe - Mythology, But like he died in a past life, Day 25: Mythology, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, Rare Pairings, Tags Contain Spoilers, alyadrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adrien has flashbacks of memories he does not remember and Alya tries to understand him, until one day, it clicks, for the both of them.





	he flew too close to the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> MY FIRST ALYADRIEN FIC CAN YOU BELIEVE?? I love this rare pair and I'm glad I was able to do this prompt for it. There's scar trigger warning!!!!

* * *

A blinding, hot light pierces his skin and he’s falling.

falling.

falling.

_ falling. _

* * *

He finds himself reaching out to his back, holding onto his back, as if he’s missing something. Missing something important that had been ripped off of his back. 

And he knows, when he looks at Alya, that something is not right.

This is not his life.

His father keeps him close to him, as if he’s afraid to lose him.

And Adrien has memories that flash in front of him.

Being trapped in a tower with a man who he assumes is his father. It’s a man who bares a physical resemblance to his own father, but not emotional. Because the man in his memories is more kind, more loving and more concerned.

“Adrien.” Her voice calls him back, “Are you okay, dude?”

She’s beautiful and she reminds him of the sun. Her touch is warm, a bit overheated and he steps away. He knows Alya is trying her best to understand him, to see the world through his eyes, but seeing him flinch...he knows it breaks her, but he can’t help it.

* * *

_ Icarus. _

The name rings a bell, when Alya partners up with him after school and they read the name out of a book that is thick with multiple stories and accounts of Greek mythology.

_ He flew too high to the sun, despite his father’s many warnings. _

The wax on his wings melted right off and the feathers came loose, dropping Icarus right into the sea, and even though his father had searched high and low as he could, the sea had claimed Icarus and swallowed him whole.

The golden child who had bitten off more than he could chew and wound up dead, the wax burning him and leaving marks on his back.

“Alya, I think I know who I was.”

“Icarus.” Alya breathes out, her hands sliding to his back and tracing over the scars she knew too well. “You were Icarus.”

“I think I know why my father’s so worried now and keeps me in this prison of a home. He’s afraid to lose me again.”

There are two kinds of suns, Adrien learns that day. The first one was one he couldn’t reach in a past life and paid dearly for. 

The second one, he learns, is the warmth and _life_ Alya radiates as she embraces him, the book all but forgotten as they share their first kiss.

“I don’t want to lose you, too.” She whispers, cupping his face tenderly and tracing his lips gently, “You mean so much to me.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments appreciated!!


End file.
